ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dairou
For all the good I had done, the event that had come to define me was that one moment of chaos. -- Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio Dairou is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Dairou Dairou is a Seidan neutral guard, he usually gets the job done as quickly as possible, but there might be some honor left in his cynical heart. Storyline Dairou was once a highly respected Seidan guardsman, much like Hotaru, but he was imprisoned when he attacked and killed the man who he was led to believe murdered his family. In Deception's Konquest mode, Dairou is hired to free Shujinko from prison. In the present, he has been hired by Darrius to steal the constitution of Seido and to kill Hotaru. It is unknown if he succeeded or not, however both he and Hotaru returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. More informations would be revealed when his official bio is released by Midway. In Dairou's Armageddon ending, after defeating Blaze, he is awarded with a golden suit of armor. Shao Kahn, furious that the prize was stolen from him, attacked Dairou, but the armor burned him with every blow he tried to land. Eventually, Dairou defeated Kahn and claimed the throne to Outworld, which began to prosper just as it had before Kahn took over. Edenia and Earthrealm then forge an alliance with Outworld to uphold peace in the realms. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Dairou is a stealthy fighter, choosing not to rely on powerful projectiles but rather on pop-up abilities and strategy. He can slam his body on the ground to send the opponent flying, setting them up for a juggle. He can also switch places with his opponent, which can be extremely useful if Dairou has his back to a death trap. Signature Moves *'Tombstone Drop:' Dairou falls flat on his back, causing his opponent to fly in air. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Stealthy Shadows:' Dairou switches both the positions of his and his opponent, leaving a puff of yellow smoke in both positions. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Iron Leg:' Dairou blasts a three-area energy star from his leg. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities * Stretch and Bash: Dairou knocks the opponent down while holding their arms and rests a foot on their spine. From there, Dairou begins pulling violently against the limbs and then releases, sending the opponent into the ground with full force, causing them to explode. (MK:D) *'Eye Stab:' Dairou rips two ribs from the opponent's chest and stabs them in the eyes with them. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Dairou twists his body around, which results in the destruction of his spine as his body lays on the floor, horribly bended. (MK:D) Trivia *Dairou was going to appear in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a samurai fighter hired by Shang Tsung, but was cut due to time constraints. *He's unaware that Darrius, who hired him to kill Hotaru, was also the one who hired an assassin to murder Dairou's family. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional murderers Category:2004 introductions